thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magdiel (TV Series)
Magdiel, nicknamed Magdis by her friends, is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a student of the abandoned Dupree High School, looking for her friends until she arrived at Woodbury, but in Hounded she escaped and found Rick's group. She later moved to the prison along the others, though after the prison assault she went alone in the forest where she found Glenn and Tara and joined them until their arrival in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Dupree High School Magdiel used to study in an school named "Duupree High School" soon as the outbreak began, she escaped alongside two friends, but got separated, after afew days she was found by The Governor and brought her to the town of Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" While Andrea talks with Rowan, Magdiel is walking by the town. "Say the Word" Magdiel is present at the barbecue, later when Michonne goes to retrieve her katana, Magdiel appears, Michonne tells her to not mention nothing to nobody, she promises she won't if she helps Magdiel escape, Michonne asks why and she tells her the Governor has done horrible things, she promises she'll take her out of Woodbury. Later on she is present when Andrea and Michonne argue about leaving Woodbury, only Michonne and Magdiel leave. "Hounded" Magdiel is seen escaping with Michonne, she along Michonne secretly ambushes Tim while Michonne decapitates Crowley, later both escape while Merle shoots Michonne, later on when Michonne fights a walker she cuts it's stomach and guts fall on her, after the walker ignores her, Magdiel covers on this one's guts as well, later on they hide when they spot Merle surround Glenn and Maggie, they're last seen when Rick spots them in the prison's fences. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Michonne and Magdiel are allowed onto the prison, while she is there she seems a bit scared, when Rick tells Carl to show her everybody as she does, she chooses to stay in the prison instead of going to Woodbury. "Made to Suffer" Magdiel is seen in the prison with Beth babysitting Judith. "The Suicide King" Magdiel is seen handing a shovel to Tyreese and Sasha to bury Donna, she is later present on the main room when Rick and the team rescue. "I Ain't a Judas" Magdiel is seen in all the scenes with Beth. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Magdiel is seen in the end of the episode listening to Rick. "Welcome to The tombs" Magdiel came back to Woodbury to help Tyreese and Sasha get the Woodburians to the prison. Season 4 "Indifference" Magdiel assists Carol and Rick in their supply run, they later discuss whether or not allow Sam and Ana to stay in the group as they must take charge of the prison, as Rick exiles Carol, Magdiel and Rick come back to prison. "Too Far Gone" Magdiel is in the front fence along Rick, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Tyreese, Sasha and Carl, she is given a gun by Rick, and along the rest of the survivors attack the Governor, she later goes to cover Tyreese before he is killed by Alisha, he tells to Lizzie "Lizzie...Do it" and shots Alisha in the head, she is seen escaping ith Tyreese, Lizzie and Mika "Us" Magdiel approaches Rosita, Eugene and Abraham thinking they could be strangers, After Glenn explains is not the chase, she stays quiet in the rest of the episode only seeing all what happens around her "A" Magdiel is killing walkers in the fence of the prison along Chloe, David and Henry in a flashback Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Magdiel is seen with the rest of the group "Four Walls and a Roof" As Bob gets bitten, Magdiel and Glenn tries to calm everyone down "What Happened and What's Going On" Magdiel is seen with the rest of the group, she later goes to check Noah's house along him and Tyreese, when a walker approaches her, Tyreese takes charge of the walker and ends up getting bitten, Magdiel runs away to look for help. She is later present at Tyreese's funeral. "Remember " Carl and Magdiel goes to meet Ron, as they enter, they introduces themselves to Ron, Mikey and Enid, when Mikey offers video games both Carl and Magdiel are paralyzed and frightened. Later on she is seen with Enid and Carl when they witness Glenn and Aiden's fight. "Forget" Magdiel makes a briefly appearance in the meeting party. "Try" When Rick goes mad, Magdiel tries to calm him down, but gets accidentally knocked uncuncious, this provoques Michonne to knock Rick uncuncious too Season 6 "First Time Again" Magdiel is part of the plan to lure the walkers away of Alexandria, she is seen with Barnes, Annie, Sturgess, Scott, David, Nicholas, Carter, Michonne, Glenn, Rick and Heath doing their respective works. "Thank You " She is sent with Michonne, Glenn and Heath to send the other Alexandrians back to the town, she goes to chase Sturgess, but isn't seen the rest of the episode. "Now" Magdiel is seen save and safe walking by Alexandria, "Heads Up" Magdiel can be seen walking in Alexandria, she watches the collapsing watchtower. "Start to Finish" Magdiel watches in horror the collapsing watchtower, she later helps Tobin, Anna and Barbara to lead to safety and tries to get Rick, but is surrounded by walkers, she manages to escape, but is unknown if she was surrounded again or fled. "No Way Out " Magdiel is seen in father Gabriel's church, she later goes to fight off walkers, when she spots a zombified Jessie, and puts her down. "The Next World" Magdiel is seen in the same house as Rick, Michonne and Carl, later she is seen in the woods alongside Enid and Carl reading her "Invincible" comic book, when Michonne and Spencer walk by, she is sent back to Alexandria with Enid. Her last appearance on the episode is when she is babysitting Judith with Carl. "Knots Untie" Magdiel is seen talking with Carl before Rick goes talk him, after Carl decides to stay in Alexandria to keep it safe, Magdiel claims she's staying as well. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Magdiel is seen in the church hearing Rick's explanation for what the Saviors and the Hilltop Colony are. She talks with Tara about the two weeks supply run and asks to come with her and Heath, Tara accepts, before going to her house. The next day, Magdiel is seen with Glenn and Heath, and helps them to collect several heads, and find which one looks more like Gregory. She later tries to comfort Glenn and Heath about their first killings, and mentions she hasn't killed any human yet. Magdiel then enters the Savior's base with Glenn and Heath and begins killing living Saviors while they are asleep. In the morning, Magdiel, Tara and Heath leave the survivors for their supply run. "Twice as Far" It is revealed in this episode the survivors were ambushed by Saviors and Magdiel and Tara took an injured Josh to Alexandria so Denise could help, not knowing she died. "East" Though unseen, Magdiel, Tara and Heath came back to the supply run after leaving Josh in the infirmary. Season 7 "Swear" Tara and Magdiel lie unconscious on a beach. Two girls approach, the younger ready to kill them. The older girl stops her from killing Tara, despite being reminded that they’re supposed to. She drags Tara’s body up the beach while the other drags Magdiel's body. In a flashback, Tara , Magdiel and Heath eat in the RV at the end of a two-week scavenging mission. Heath proposes they head back to Alexandria, but Tara insists they keep scavenging for ammo and medicine. Magdiel laments killing the Saviors at the satellite station – she realizes everyone’s looking out for themselves and “nobody’s in this together.” Cyndie later returns to the beach and finds Tara and Magdiel asleep in the hiding spot where she left them. She leaves water, fish and a spear next to Tara then walks away. Magdiel, who had only been pretending to sleep, follows Cyndie into the woods where she discovers a bustling village inhabited by a large group of women. Young girls run around and play. As Tara watches, hidden, the children are herded indoors and the adults begin arming themselves. As Tara looks on, one of the women turns and fires at her. Magdiel flees and takes one of the women down, knocking her out. Rachel steps in front of Tara and is about to shoot her when Cyndie again intervenes. More women emerge and surround Magdiel, holding her at gunpoint. The leader, Natania, orders Cyndie to step away from Magdiel and Tara. In a flashback, Tara and Heath cautiously move forward on a barricaded bridge blocked with cars and tarps. Magdiel tugs at a duffel bag lodged in a large sand pile. Heath tries to stop her, but it’s too late - the mound collapses, releasing a herd of walkers that were trapped inside. They are separated, and Heath disappears as Tara and Magdiel try to fight off the walkers. In the present, Tara and Magdiel sit handcuffed to a radiator. Natania walks into the room, joined by Kathy and Beatrice, and starts interrogating Tara about her background. Tara lies and says both were travelling with a friend who had worked with them on a fishing boat. They fell off a bridge after they were attacked by walkers and eventually washed up on shore. Both offer to leave their settlement, but Natania worries that they know too much. That night over dinner, Natania invites Tara and Magdiel to reside at their settlement to ensure they never reveal their location to anyone. Tara observes that there are no men. Natania explains that the men were all killed in a skirmish with another group, after which the women decided to relocate their home and stay hidden. Tara confesses that she and Magdiel come from a community that killed a threatening group at an old satellite station. She suggests their groups band together. Natania agrees to send a guide with Tara to find Heath and meet with her community. The next day, Tara and Magdiel leave the settlement with Kathy and Beatrice. In the woods, Tara catches on to the real plan: they are going to kill her and Magdiel. When a walker appears, Tara volunteers to kill it and seizes her opportunity to flee. Beatrice catches up with Tara. After a struggle, Beatrice has Tara at gunpoint. Tara pleads that she has to get back to her friends, but Beatrice tells her it’s too late, assuring Tara that her people are dead. The satellite station was only an outpost: there are more outposts, and more Saviors. Beatrice explains that her group tried to fight the Saviors too. When the Saviors won, they lined up every man and boy over 10 and shot them in the head. Beatrice explains that rather than work for Negan, they vanished and hid. She tells Tara “we can’t let you lead them back to us,” and apologizes but before she can pull the trigger, Magdiel tackles her to the ground and tells Tara to run. "Something They Need" Magdiel suddenly enters Natania’s home and Tara calls her out. She is angry and hurt that Tara abandoned her, but she says she had no choice and explains that she had to look for Heath.Natania feigns an injury, distracting Magdiel, and giving Cyndie enough time to grab a hidden gun. Tara turns her gun towards Cyndie, and is tackled by Natania. As Cyndie holds her at gunpoint, Tara reveals that her own gun was never loaded. Natania asks for Cyndie's gun and she reluctantly complies. As the other Oceansiders are taken captive outside by Rick and his group, Natania appears holding Tara at gunpoint. Cyndie tells her people that Rick’s group wants to fight the Saviors. Beatrice suggests they join the fight but Natania refuses to lose more people to the Saviors. When Michonne warns Rick that walkers are approaching, Magdiel knocks Natania out, saving Tara's life again. The Alexandrians and the Oceansiders organize a combined defense that allows them to efficiently kill the walkers. Natania angrily concedes, allowing Rick’s group to take their guns; but she remains adamant against fighting. The Oceanside residents later watch the group leave with their guns. Magdiel informs Tara that Natania has forbidden Oceanside to fight the Saviors. When the group returns to Alexandria late at night, Rosita opens the gate for them. She tells them they have a visitor. Rosita leads Rick’s group to the Alexandria prison cell where Dwight sits behind bars. Rosita says that Dwight wants to help. "The First Day of The Rest of Your Life" In the Alexandria prison cell, Tara furiously reprimands Dwight for murdering Denise, to which he replies that she was not his intended target. In response, Daryl slams Dwight against a wall and holds him at knifepoint. Tara tells Daryl to kill him, but Dwight tells Daryl that he served Negan for Sherry's sake and Sherry had saved Daryl, but Sherry is gone now. Daryl reluctantly releases Dwight, believing his story. When Dwight leaves to head back to the Sanctuary, Tara and Magdiel exchange glances. Later, a Scavenger watches Magdiel as she helps set up a blockade outside the gate. Magdiel, along with the others, looks shocked as Eugene arrives with the Saviors and tells the group to surrender. Simultaneously, the Scavengers all turn their guns on the Alexandrians. Negan emerges from a truck and taunts Rick as the Saviors open the truck that holds the explosives. She witnesses Sasha - who has died and reanimated - attack Negan and Carl uses the distraction to start shooting at the Scavengers and the Saviors. Magdiel is shot during the firefight and Tara grabs her by the arm and leads her to the infirmary. As Negan prepares to strike Carl with Lucille, Shiva leaps onto and mauls a nearby Scavenger. Ezekiel, Carol and the Kindommers arrive at the head of the Kingdom regiment in an attack, as Maggie arrives with the Hilltop fighters. After the Saviors and the Scavengers have fled, Tara is seen sitting by Magdiel's side as she recovers in bed. Magdiel also attends the funeral held for Sasha as well as the meeting of all the communities. Season 8 "Mercy" During the episode Magdiel is seen alongside Tara, Daryl, Morgan and Carol watching for the herd of walkers and exploding the cars "The Damned" Magdiel goes with Tara and Jesus to ambush Saviors, she agrees with Tara on killing all the surviving Saviors, when a Savior tries to kill Jesus, Magdiel is the first to rush on killing him, but Tara tells her to do not, after the Savior is knocked and jesus set free they force the Saviors to surrender. "Monsters" Right after Walkers attack, Jared and his group escape into the woods. Magdiel eventually catches up to them and right before Magdiel kills Jared, Jesus stops her. Later on, when Hiltoppers and Kingdomers head back to Hilltop, a saddened and lonely Danna is seen walking, when she hears a voice calling her, she turns around, It's Magdiel. "How it's Gotta be" Magdiel is first seen with Danna, Maggie, Jesus and Neil in a car as she and a large convoy of Hilltop residents are heading presumably towards the Sanctuary to meet up with the Alexandrians in the hopes that the Saviors will surrender. Maggie spots a fallen log which has blocked the road. Jesus assures her that trees can do that, but Magdiel is skeptical and quickly realizes that the Saviors are responsible. Maggie radios to the back of the convoy and tells them to turn around. No response is given as the Saviors apprehend the convoy, and a truck parks in front of Maggie's car. From inside, it is revealed that Jerry was captured by the Saviors and is badly injured. He is then dragged outside along with a wooden box. Simon jumps out of the truck and states what a "damn nice night" it is. Simon orders Maggie and her convoy to give up their firearms to the Saviors or else Jerry and everyone else will be shot. Magdiel asks Simon how the Saviors managed to escape their predicament. Simon doesn't repond directly, but eventually explains that it was Eugene who made it all happen as music begins to play from a distance, stating he was skeptical about the man at the beginning but saw that Eugene proved himself worthy in the end. Simon explains that the Saviors want to transform the Kingdom and Alexandria into new outposts to replace the ones they lost, with the Hilltop retaining a semblance of autonomy, acting as the primary source of raw materials and food. He then gives Maggie two choices; either the Saviors kill Jerry on his knees, drag Maggie to the Hilltop in the wooden box, which the Saviors have made sure won't suffocate whoever is in it, then kill Maggie in front of everyone and finally place her head in front of the Sanctuary as a warning to other troublemakers. Then the Saviors lead the walker herd to the Hilltop and pull off the same trick Rick and Maggie's people tried to do against the Saviors. Or, Maggie and her convoy can head back to the Hilltop, unharmed, however, with the cost of one of their people's lives. Simon then shoots Neil dead and demands her to make a choice, to which Maggie in distress agrees, so that the Saviors won't have to do anything. Before the Saviors depart, Magdiel asks the Saviors for the wooden box. Simon agrees to this and leaves. Maggie and her convoy return to the Hilltop. Gregory, still locked in a cage, tries to talk to her about getting why she locked him in, but Maggie shuts him up. Furious, Maggie orders Eduardo to take Dean out and executes him for giving Jesus trouble back at the outpost and for Simon killing Neil. She then orders Jesus to fortify the walls, increase their guards and bury Neil, and says that all remaining residents will begin tending crops the next day. She declares that the Hilltop will be the last stand of this war. Maggie puts Dean's body in the coffin-like box and scrawls a message on the cover: "We have 38 more. Stand down." She instructs Kal to leave the coffin where the Saviors will find it. While walking away, she attempts to not cry at this new order. "Honor" Magdiel tries to find her way back to Alexandria, but is surrounded by the Saviors, she flees onto the woods where she is found by the Alexandrians and brought into shelterin the sewers while the Saviors attack and destroy Alexandria. There, Magdiel says goodbye to Carl after learning about him being bitten. "Dead or Alive or" Magdiel and the Alexandrians arrive at the Hilltop gates, with Daryl bearing the news of the town's downfall and the loss of Carl. Maggie and Carol look devastated while Magdiel and Enid are brought to their knees in sorrow, with Maggie confronting them. "The Key" Magdiel is seen with Maggie when Rosita gives Maggie the attached note, which offers them a “key to your future” in exchange for food and records. The note includes coordinates for a meeting point. Maggie worries that it’s a trap, Enid and Magdiel agree, but Michonne suggests they investigate. Magdiel, Maggie, Enid and Michonne drive to the designated meeting spot and find two women waiting by a van. A third woman wearing a suit steps out and introduces herself as Georgie. Her bodyguards are Hilda and Midge. She wants to "exercise," trust. Enid questions her though, and says they're lying. Georgie explains that she can give Maggie valuable knowledge in exchange for food and records. Maggie takes them prisoner instead. At Hilltop, Enid and Rosita guard Georgie, Hilda and Midge. Magdiel enters Maggie's office. Michonne wants to make the deal and let them go before the Saviors arrive. Maggie, however, wants to keep all of the food. Enid wants to take their stuff or someone else will. She thinks people will die here and they should care more about themselves than anyone else. Magdiel, however, points out that Carl rescued Siddiq and now they have a doctor and friend. Enid fires back at Magdiel that being brave is what got Carl killed. Magdiel tells her to leave, which she does angrily. After Maggie lets Georgie leave, Magdiel talks with Michonne, telling her Enid killed Natania and she's alive, but Carl died saving someone, and questions on why they should stop fighting. Michonne believes that Carl was telling them that there’s more to building a future than simply fighting. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Magdiel is among the Alexandria residents and refugees who are prepared to defend the Hilltop from the Saviors. During the battle, Simon spots Tara and Magdiel and orders Fer and Dwight to hunt them down. Daryl sees Dwight sneaking up on Tara and shouts a warning, but is too late as Dwight shoots Tara in the arm with an arrow, Magdiel, turns around in shock, and discovers Fer ready to shoot her. Fer recognizes Magdiel and drops his gun. Both stare at each other. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Magdiel is seen running in the trees, following Fer, who tries to escape Hilltop, she reaches him and asks him if he is with the Saviors, Fer answers that he was forced to join them and that he doesn't want to kill anybody. "But you were about to kill me!" Magdiel replays, Fer says that he didn't knew that she was still alive, and asks if there is anybody else from their High School friends alive. "Just Danna" she says "But I don't know if she'll want you back when she discovers you are a Savior", Magdiel says as she storms out. Fer grabs her hand, making her blush, "I'm not a Savior, never was, and never will be" He says "After what happened back at school...I tought I loss everyone I cared for...I tought I would die, and then my brother found the Saviors...It was our only chance". Fer explains that he was forced to join the Saviors in order to survive, because there weren't many options, Magdiel then offers him joining to Alexandria in the war against the Saviors, Fer asks why Magdiel is not upset after everything that the Saviors have done to the other communities, with himself taking part on it, Magdiel then kisses him and says that she is not upset because she knows he is the same Fer she met years ago. Danna suddenly appears from the woods and looks at Fer and Magdiel, seemingly surprised. "Holy fucking shit". "Wrath" Magdiel is seen arguing with Fer wether he should return to the Sanctuary or stay in Hilltop, but he ends up convincing her to let him go. Later Magdiel accompanies Rick and the rest of the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene’s faulty bullets, Magdiel and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. She watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. She wonders about Fer's whereabouts, so she and Danna venture out to find Fer. Season 9 "A New Beginning" Magdiel and the group go to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C, to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment. Inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. The whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The glass finally gives way and Ezekiel falls through it, dangling by the rope. Before the walkers can bite him, Daryl shoots at one and Rick and the others finally pull him to safety. Carol joyfully kisses him to celebrate. The group leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Daryl and Rosita catch up with everyone to inform them that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Rick tells Tara, Gabriel, Aaron and Anne to head back to Alexandria and the rest will go to an alternate route and spend the night at the Sanctuary. In the woods, the wagon gets caught in the mud as walkers appear from the bushes. It finally budges and everyone rushes to gather the supplies until the walkers overwhelm them and they’re forced to leave. Ken runs back to free his horses but is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. Siddiq and Enid try to save him but Ken succumbs to blood loss and dies from his injuries. A saddened Maggie sobs by his side before putting him down. At night, in Hilltop, a saddened Magdiel attends Ken’s funeral. Later, as Maggie is being attacked by a hooded stranger, Magdiel and Alden grab the assailant and Maggie rips off his hood to reveal a drunken Earl. The next day, at night, the residents, including Magdiel, gather around the gallows as Maggie explains to her people that the punishment fits the crime. She looks on at Gregory, who has a noose around his neck and is sitting on a horse. Gregory pleads for someone to stop this, but no one moves. A couple of kids show up and Michonne yells for Maggie to stop but it’s too late as Daryl smacks the horse and it rides off, leaving Gregory to hang to death to everyone's shock. Maggie tells her people that she wants this to be the last time they do something like this and then orders Daryl to cut off the noose. "The Bridge" Magdiel arrives to the bridge to give water to the workers. Justin shoves her down for not giving him extra water and starts drinking from the jug. Henry comes and knocks him down with his stick. A furious Justin gets up to retaliate, but Daryl stops him, saying that Magdiel is just doing her job. Justin swings at him and Daryl punches him in the face. They start fighting. Rick arrives and stops them. He tells everyone to go back to work. A while later, when Daryl is beating Justin, Magdiel looks on with the rest of the camp. "The Obliged" Magdiel is one of the relays between the communities and work camp, passing along messages between the groups. She receives a message from Rick stating that Maggie is not to be let into Alexandria without an escort and Magdiel replies that she will pass along the message. However, she was lying and proceeds to ignore Rick's request and resumes reading her magazine, believing that Maggie deserves her own personal revenge on the Saviors just as the Oceanside women got their revenge on the Saviors. "Who Are You Now" While unseen, it is mentioned by Judith that Magdiel left Alexandria after the death of Fer sometime during the timeskip. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Magdiel has killed: *Warren *Alisha (Indirectly Caused) *Tyreese Williams (Indirectly Caused) *Sturgess (Indirectly Caused) *Jessie Anderson (Zombified) *Numeroues counts of Saviors *Numerous counts of walkers. Relationships Rick Grimes Magdiel respects Rick as the leader of their group and supports the choices made by him. In the attack on the Prison, the Governor gave her the chance of returning Woodbury if she kills Rick, however she stayed in his side and eventually called for Michonne to kill the Governor, showing her loyalty to him. Since their arrival on Alexandria, Magdiel becomes closer to the group, including Rick, and he seems to view her as one of the family, in "The Next World" she is seen in Rick's house, indicating she is now part of his family, or that at least Rick sees her as one. Carl Grimes Magdiel became very close to Carl, Lizzie, Patrick and the other children in the Prison, and more closer to Carl than anyone else, she is always seen with him in every moment they're seen, as the attack on the prison, Magdiel fled and assumed Carl was dead, this making her loose her idealistic view of the world, indicating Carl means a lot to her. When the group reunited at Terminus, Magdiel and Carl were happy of seeing each other still alive. When they arrive to Alexandria, and both Meet Ron and Enid, Magdiel appeared to be jealous of Enid's close friendship with Carl, indicating she harbors romantic feelings towards him. After learning about Carl's death, Magdiel broke out in tears, and got a negative vision of the world, believing herself to be "doomed" with everyone she loves dying. Judith Grimes Magdiel seems to care for Judith, when she's not seem with Carl, she is babysitting Judith. After the attack on the prison, Magdiel was shown depressed when realizing Judith is dead, and was shocked to see her alive when reunited on Terminus. Since Carl's death, Magdiel took the role of Judith's caretaker. Glenn Rhee Glenn and Magdiel had an stable relationship, she was friendly to him and vice versa, Glenn took care of Magdiel after the attack on the prison, and she questioned him on why he would help her despite everything that Woodbury made to them, to which Glenn acknowledges that Magdiel is not like them. Magdiel traveled alongside Glenn, Tara and Abraham's group all the way until Terminus, where they got captured by Gareth and his group. Once the group is free and travels to Alexandria, Magdiel was always seen close to Glenn. She was very distraught when he did not came back to Alexandria in "Thank You" and assumed he was dead, leading her to a deep depression, however, when she saw him alive alongside Enid, Magdiel cried out of relief. Magdiel was deeply affected by Glenn's death at the hands of Negan and wanted to kill him out of revenge. Maggie Greene Magdiel and Maggie started with a poor relationship, she did not spoke to her very often, however she was happy to see Maggie surviving the assault on the prison. As of their arrival in Alexandria, Maggie and Magdiel interact more often, and their relationship grew up, Maggie seems to care for Magdiel as Glenn does. After Glenn's death, Magdiel stayed at Hilltop to help and take care of a sick Maggie, alongside Sasha and Enid. Carol Peletier Magdiel and Carol have an stable relationship, Magdiel was taught how to use knives by Carol, which indicates she cares for Magdiel's wellbeing. Magdiel was disappointed of Carol being exiled by Rick, however upon discovering she killed two of their own, agrees, thus, straining their relationship After their arrive in Alexandria, Magdiel sees Carol threatening Sam if he tells someone about the weapons Carol is taking, but does not say nothing to nobody, indicating she respects her. Enid Magdiel was jealous of Enid and Carl's close friendship showing she dislikes Enid. When finding out about Carl's relationship with Enid, Magdiel accepted the fact that she had to move on, and began acting nicer to Enid, even apologizing for how she treated Enid before. The two have since then mended their relationship. Tara Chambler Magdiel seems to care for Tara when both are on Oceanside and doesn't let anyone kill Tara. She seems to trust her. When Rachel attempts to kill Tara, Magdiel stops her, threatening her. Even when this causes Rachel to tell the members of Oceanside about Tara. When the members of Oceanside are surrounding Tara, Magdiel stops them, telling them to take her instead. After Tara attempts to leave and is almost shot by Beatrice, Magdiel tackles her, giving Tara a chance to run off. Tara is terrified for her, and leaves. When Tara returns to Oceanside, Magdiel is immediately upset towards Tara for abandoning her. When Tara explains the incident on her return, Magdiel then shows remorse against Tara, and forgives her. When Tara begins to explain to the Oceansiders that they will be fighting the Saviors, Magdiel defends Tara saying that it is a great idea, and they should join the fight. When zombies began to invade the premises, Magdiel helps Tara kill a zombie, showing that she cares for her. Later on, Tara thanks Magdiel for saving her life multiple times. Jake Jake is the second child Magdiel opens more to. She is friendly with him for most of the time. After Jake revealed that he had a crush on Alexis, Magdiel asks if she can help him with his "romantic advances". However, after reaching Alexandria, both became distant with each other. Tyreese Williams Magdiel did not interact very much with Tyreese, however she was very sad after his death, and more depressed than any other member of the group, even that Sasha, because she knew she caused his death. Magdiel felt the burden of her actions leading to Tyreese dying, and becomes distant to everyone within the group afterwards. Some time later, Magdiel would learn that it's okay to feel bad about it and accepting how it feels would help her to keep going on. Danna Danna and Magdiel were best friends ever since high school, establishing a pre-apocalypse friendship. The outbreak, however, had put a strain on their good relationship, making them part ways, and believing each other to be dead. Two years later, when they are reunited, both are shocked to discover each other alive. Magdiel hugs Danna in joy, crying out of relief in the process. Fer Fer and Magdiel were friends since high school, establishing a pre-apocalypse friendship. This relationship, however, became strained after the outbreak, with them parting ways. The relationship was strained further when they reunited, as Magdiel belongs to Rick's Group and Fer belongs to the Saviors, making them enemies. The relationship is heavily damaged when Fer was about to unknowingly shoot her, when he found out that she was Magdiel, he fled, prompting Magdiel to chase him, when she reaches him and asks him if he is with the Saviors, Fer answers that he was forced to join and that he doesn't want to kill anybody. Magdiel remembers him of how he was about to shoot her, Fer says that he didn't knew that she was still alive, asking for forgiveness.But Magdiel coldly tells him that Danna will be disappointed when she discovers he is a Savior and storms out. Fer then explains to her that he is not a Savior and that the only reason he joined was in order to survive, because there weren't many options, Magdiel then offers him joining to Alexandria in the war against the Saviors, with Fer asking why Magdiel is not upset after everything that the Saviors have done to the other communities, with himself taking part on it, Magdiel then kisses him and says that she is not upset because she knows he is the same Fer she met years ago. It is assumed their relationship increased greatly since then. Appearances Trivia *Magdiel is based on a person of the real life. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Teenagers